


A Routine Visit

by HappilyUnconventional34



Series: Misunderstandings in Kit minding [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith has kit instints, Kit Keith, Protective Antok, Protective Kolivan (Voltron), Protective Regris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 04:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19638262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyUnconventional34/pseuds/HappilyUnconventional34
Summary: Regris doesn't think very much of Keith's other pack.





	A Routine Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So someone asked for more Regris and Keith and I live to serve. This is apart of my BOM kit Keith verse. In this story Keith is showing a lot unconscious Kit indicators that humans would not pick up on. I thought it was nice switch up from the last story where he was displaying human indicators that the Galra were unable to pick up on.
> 
> It’s important to note that Keith is displaying behavior that are very apparent to a Galra as being a bid for attention because I like to think Galra are very affectionate but have a lot of non-verbal ques. So while it may seem like the others are being callous to Keith from Regris’s point of view(and they kinda are but Regris sees them as being much worse), a lot is actually getting lost in translation.

‘ _One has to wonder.’_ Regris thinks sarcastically as he watches the Black Paladin once again rebuffs Keith’s bid for attention, _‘Why the hell, the kit was so starved for affection.’_

It was a routine check in, a ritual put in place not by any of the Paladins but by Kolivan, in which Keith was to spend a bit of time with Voltron, because as much as Keith was the BOM’s, he was also Voltron’s and it would not do well to completely separate a kit from any members of their pack.

Kolivan, since the reveal of just how young Keith was, had really been adamant on rearing Keith in the traditional Galra way, which included a lot of indulgences. It wasn’t very surprising, even with the serious nature of the Blades. It was within a Galra’s very nature to pamper Kits, as cherished and rare as they were and Keith was no exception. It was why, despite the seriousness of the Blades mission, Keith was allowed these visits, albeit with an escort, a role Regris had happily volunteered for. Initially Regris had been very exited to meet Voltron and get to know the teammates Keith often spoke so highly of.

But now as their short visit was nearing it’s end, Regris couldn't help but wonder what ever was tying his little friend to his so-called family. Honestly, were his teammates blind or just cruel. Could they not see how desperately the kit wanted to spend time with them, how keenly he yearned for their attention and acknowledgment? All the signs were there. The way his eyes trailed after them, tracked them and never let them leave his sight. How he followed behind them silently. How he rubbed the tips of his fingers together, and brought his hands to clutch at his arms, an unspoken request for contact. No self-respecting Galra worth their salt would ever neglect such obvious signs.

And yet none of them ever stopped. For all the signs he was giving, all he received was clipped words and swift, occupied glances as Voltron went about their day to day operations, heedless of the kit vying for their attention.

It was honesty painful to watch, the barely contained distress that began to bleed into the Kits eyes as each and every bid he made for a bit of affection was ignored, dismissed and cast aside. Was this really the great and powerful Voltron? The very same Voltron that was renowned throughout the galaxy for their valor and compassion? Regris wasn’t so sure.

Regris watches as the Green Paladin brushes past Keith and decides enough is enough. Pushing off the wall, Regris side steps the Orange Adviser, completely ignores the Princess, and walks purposely over to where Keith is standing awkwardly, that horrible lost look on his face.

“It’s almost time for training.” Regris says briskly, “Perhaps you could show me to the training deck so we can go through our sets.”

Keith look surprised at Regris request. They were after all, off duty, being on an(albeit temporary) approved leave and thus we’re not required to keep to the Blade’s rigid schedule. But Keith needed a break and Regris needs to leave, least he give in to his temper and tear into Keith’s so-called pack.

“Yeah sure. It's this way.” Regris follows Keith out of the den. Just before the doors shut behind him he hears the Blue paladins hushed voice.

“Can’t even be bothered to spend five minutes with us before he’s off doing Blade stuff. Typical.”

Regris whips around, balking at the hypocrisy, but the doors are already shut. Biting back his anger, he silently follows after Keith, internally fuming the entire way.

\---

The training deck is truly a sight to behold, unsurprising considering the castles massive size, and filled with the type of technology and equipment Regris would give his tail to have at the base. Not that the Blade base was anything short a magnificent itself but, the Castle was unlike anything he’d ever seen.

“You know,” Regris pauses his awed observation to look back at Keith. The kit is looking around the deck, a wistful expression on his face, “This used to be my favorite place in the Castle to be in. The others used to make fun of me all the time for it, but it’s one of the few places where I could feel safe enough to be myself. I bet that sounds strange, my safe space being a place to train and fight..”

“Not at all.” Regris says promptly his heart aching at the sadness permeating the Kits voice. Kits having safe spaces were normal and the Galra were a warrior race. It made absolute sense in such a strange environment and surrounded by such uncaring pack mates that the kit would instinctively seek comfort in a place were he could tap into his baser instincts. Regris was once again happy he’d pulled Keith away and even happier with his choice of venue.

Keith favors him with a small but sincere smile. “So what training sets are we doing today.”

“Actually, we aren’t training.”

“But I thought you said-”

Regris lets his mask drop, presenting Keith with the full view of his mischievous smirk. Before the kit can put two and two together, Regris is flying at him. Keith, displaying the reflexes that make Kolivan and Antok preen with pride, immediately begins to go into an offensive stance, startled by Regris sudden charge, but he’s a hair too slow. Regris hooks his tail around Keith’s ankle and tugs, knocking him off his feet.

Keith goes down hard, a shout of alarm abruptly cut with a grunt. Before Keith can regain himself, Regris takes off to the other side of the room. Once he’s a safe distance, he turns back to Keith, whose already starting to pick himself of the floor. Regris’s tail swishes vigorously, his blood pumping at the fire in Keith’s eyes.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” He spits out the words but his face holds no actual maliciousness and his eyes are positively sparkling. Regris rumbles deep in his chest, the kit’s happiness amplifying his playful mood.

“We’ll see.”

And then the chase was on.

———

Regris had really meant to keep their chase to the training deck. Really, he meant to, but Keith was a wily one. He’d actually come very close to pining him a couple times and, as the oldest, that simply wasn’t allowed. After his fourth close encounter with the floor, Regris deemed the training deck to restrictive, and made an executive decision to branch out via running out of the room with Keith hot on his tail. Literally.

Regris couldn’t stop the wild grin that split his cheeks in two even if he tried as he rushes down the halls of the Castle, Keith’s quiet laughter a hair behind him. Nothing in the universe could compare to the unrestrained laughter of kit, and though Regris was still considered young himself, just barely into adulthood, he was not immune to Keith’s kit charms. If he were, he probably wouldn’t have instigated a chase outside the base, but he honestly couldn’t stand to see the forlorn look on Keith's face, and everyone knew the best way occupy and lift up a kit’s spirit was through play.

Normally, he’d might be a bit concerned with the other Paladins happening upon them, but as their chase leads them further away from the more populated area of the Castle the worry bled further into the back of his mind.

Regris flits to the left, just barely avoiding Keith’s flying lunge. Dammit, the kit was getting too good. If he didn’t find a place to hid, he’d be the loser of this game. Fortunately, salvation came in the form of a nearby vent.

Jackpot.

Using his tail as a spring, Regris propelled himself to the air vent, dislodging the cover with ease and slipping in.

“See ya, little Kit.” he called back cheekily as he quickly slipped through the vent with ease, taking extra care to keep his movements quiet least he alert Keith to his position. By the time he hears Keith clamoring through the vent after him, he’s already maneuvered through enough twist and turns that he’s sure it’d take the kit a good minute to track him. He stopped for just a tic to bask in his brilliant escape.

Regris. Tally one.

“Found you!”

Regris barely contains a surprised yelp. He whips his head to an adjacent vent way, just in time to see Keith crawling towards him. Regris immediately begins to scramble away, stealth thrown to the wind in favor of a speedy escape.

“How did you manage to sneak up on me!” Regris throws over his shoulder.  
  
“Blade stealth works both ways!”

Regris bites back another yelp as his knees and elbows bang against the sides of the vent, his desire to put some distance between him and Keith making his movements erratic and sloppy.“Still doesn't explain how you caught up to me so fast.

“I only let you think you escaped. Pretended to go through the same vent but actually went through another one a little ways down.” Sneaky little ….

Regris was just about to round another corner when the cold metal beneath his hand suddenly exploded with heat. Years worth of training and conditioning guided his movements as he immediately propelled himself back, pushing Keith a safe distance back just as a pressured beam of energy tore a hole in the vent.

Regris immediately switched into battle mode. Mask up and teeth bared, he took no time in jumping down the jagged hole, weapons drawn, ready to defend himself and destroy whatever had been stupid enough to put Keith in harm’s way.

Of all the threats he expected to encounter, the Paladins of Voltron had not been one of them.

Regris slowly lowers his weapons and the Yellow Paladin slowly does the same, his confusion reflected in their eyes. Out the corner of his eye, he notices the Green Paladin shuts down a holo-screen, her glasses flashing. There a slight thump next to him as Keith hops down from the hole silently. He stands close to Regris, still and quiet, his eyes cast towards the floor.

An uncomfortably tense silence quickly arises amongst the assembled group. That is until the Black Paladin sees fit to take charge.

“What is the meaning of this?” the anger in the Black Paladin’s voice makes Keith flinch.

“We, um, we were-”

“We were having a chase.”

Regris can feel the abject humiliation begin to settle in under the weight of so many eyes. Shame prickles at the back of his eyes, not for playing with Keith but for being caught by the Paladins. He'd gotten reckless. He was a senior representative of the Blades after all and they had an appearance, a reputation to uphold. No Blade would begrudge him playing with Keith...back on the base, where such frivolities were kept in house and away from prying eyes but outside the base and around strangers?. He was sure he was in for a harsh tongue lashing for enticing Keith into a chase when they returned home.

Maybe they should’ve tussled instead.

“A chase?” the Green Paladin ask, “Is that what you call that banging around in the vents?”

“Yes,” Regris could see Keith shrinking into himself and it was putting a strain on his temper. “Have you never played before?”

“But….Keith doesn't play.” The Yellow Paladin says slowly. Regris scoffs.

“He does with me.” All kits played.

There’s a shift at Regris’s comment. A barely noticeable tensing from the three youngest Paladins that only the keenest set of eyes could catch. Regris watches as displeasure spreads across the Blue Paladin’s face in the form of a deep furrow in his brow as he looks between Regris and Keith. The Green Paladin’s mouth sets in a frown and the Yellow Paladin’s eyes dim a bit. Regris doesn’t take the time to dwell on such strange behavior, pinned as he is under the weight of the Princess and Black Paladin’s glare.

“There’s an alarm system set in place for the vents. One that wards against potential infiltration.” The Princess says coolly. “Did you know that we were in the middle of a briefing when it set off? That we thought we were under attack and spent quite a bit of valuable time trying to track down and neutralize an imaginary threat?”

Ah, so that's why they were tracked down and an attacked.

“Since when was that protocol put in place?” Keith asks, surprised.

“Since after you left.” The Green Paladin says shortly. Keith droops at that, once again falling silent.

“We were unaware of the alarm.” Regris grits out as he watches all the past Varga’s work go down the drain as the light fades from Keith’s eyes. “I apologize for the trouble and the inconvenience. We should have kept our game in the training room.”

“I wouldn’t call running around a ‘game’.” Regris bristles at the mocking tone in the Blue Paladin’s voice. Chases were a time honored Galra tradition. Yes, it was play but it was also a way to relive stress, to encourage kinsmenship among comrades, to show affection between mates and suitors and Pack mates. It wasn’t simply ‘running around’. The disrespect.

“And Keith,” Keith once again flinches at the Black Paladin’s serious tone, “do you have anything to say, because the last time I checked you went to the Blades to learn about you heritage, not to goof around.”  
  
“A chase _ **is**_ a part of Galra Heritage.” Regris feels the indignation thrumming through him peak at the unfair way Keith was being singled out. From what Keith told him and what he had seen during his brief time aboard the Castle, the other Paladin’s regularly engaged in frivolous activities. In fact, wasn’t one of their grandiose display for the coalition a stage show? From where Regris was standing, they really didn't have the high ground.

And why were they still trying to entice a response from the Kit in the first place? Regris was the senior Blade in charge. He had instigated the chase and he had apologized. There was no need for Keith to say anything in his defense because he had not been in the wrong.

“So it’s some weird secret Galra game thing. Okay, it all makes sense. Now can we all get back to our meeting and leave Keith to his super important Galra bonding rituals?” The Blue Paladin doesn’t wait for an answer. Simply turns on his heels and stomps down the hallway. The Green Paladin follows without a word, followed shortly by the Yellow Paladin who looks back at Keith with sad eyes.

“If you must be disruptive, I’d ask that you keep it to the training deck next time, if you would.“ The Princess says primly and the she too is gone, leaving behind just the Black Paladin.

“I’m glad that you’re relaxing a bit Keith. But just know there’s a time and place, okay?”

  
“I know.” Keith’s voice is small. It makes Regris want to scream. Play in Kits should never be discouraged! “I’m sorry, Shiro.”

The Black Paladin smiles tightly at him before turning to follow the rest of Voltron. And then only Regris and Keith are remain. Regris could feel the sting of humiliation and anger beginning to fade leaving behind only dull indignation and the bitter taste of disappointment. He looks over to Keith, The kit’s not looking at him, his eyes still fastened to the floor. He’s clutching at his arms again, the same silent call for contact he’d shown earlier..

This time, however, Regris is close enough to do something about it.

  
Keith doesn’t flinch as Regris uses his tail to pull him into a side hug, nor does he struggle as Regris leads them silently back to the training room. In fact, Keith doesn’t say anything as Regris bundles him up in a hug. They sit there for a while, simply enjoying each other company.

\---

They leave to little fanfare at the end of their visit. Voltron exchanges a few half-hearted goodbyes with Keith, who accepts them with a noticeable air of discomfort and sadness. That horrible forlorn look is shining in Keith’s eyes again and it takes all that Regris has not to burst at the empty and cold way Voltron is treating the Blades kit and not for the first time since this sham of a visit, Regris thanks the stars for the events that led to Keith being in the custody of the Blades.

“Don’t be a stranger.” The Black Paladin says after releasing Keith from a brief hug. It’s enough to lower Regris’s hackles. Just a bit.

“I’ll visit again, as soon as I can.” Keith says earnestly before following Regris to the ship. Regris for the most part barely acknowledges Voltron other than a quick nod. He really doesn’t trust himself to say anything to them.

Kolivan and Antok greet them at the ship docks when they return to the base. Keith has barely stepped foot off the ship before Kolivan is on him, his face impassive but his movements tender as he checks Keith over. Regris barely holds back a snicker, torn between amusement and indignation, because while it was funny to watch Keith getting fussed over, Regris wasn’t such a bad escort that Keith needed such an in-depth inspection. Keith, for the most part, quietly endures Kolivan’s scrutiny but it doesn’t take long for him to start to fidget under the attention much to Antok’s silent amusement.

Kits.

“How was your visit?” Kolivan rumbles fondly, once he’s satisfied with his fussing. Keith droops at that, something both Antok and Kolivan immediately pick up on. After all that, sad and droopy wasn’t the way Keith had left them. It should not be the way he returned.

“It was...nice.” Keith says, voice small. Antok throws a glance at Regris, who shrugs helplessly. There’s so much to say, he doesn’t even know where to start.

“I see.” Is all Kolivan says in response. And then before anyone can blink, he scoops Keith into his arms and promptly throws him at Antok who catches him with ease.

“You two have a five dobash head start.” Antok nods, a sharp grin overtaking his features. He slings the still reeling Keith over his shoulder and takes off down the hall. Regris watches them go, bewildered at the turn of events. He turns to Kolivan, a question in his eyes.

“Later, you will tell me what led to the Kit’s abrupt change in mood, in full detail. But not right now. Right now, we have chase to play and a kit to cheer up.” Regris nods happily, putting away the unpleasantness of the visit with Voltron in favor of what was sure to be a truly amazing chase.

“Now, come along. Their headstart is almost up.” Kolivan favors Regris with a slight quirk of his lips as the two begin to jog down the hall. “Hopefully, by putting you on my team, I’ve significantly handicapped myself enough to at least give them a fighting chance.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Keith, he desperately wants to spend time with the other Paladins but he just doesn’t know how to initiate it and what with them lowkey ignoring him, beats at his desire to even try and ask. And then you have Regris who think Voltron are being giant dicks, and can read Keith like a book because he’s really just displaying a lot of indicators a kit in need of attention would. And he can easily swoop and get Keith to play and have fun, which upsets Pidge, Hunk and Lance who are jealous and upset because they've tried to get Keith to goof off with them and Regris can pull it off so they think Keith just would rather let himself go around the Blades rather than them and it’s just a clusterfuck of miscommunication. Fun!


End file.
